The 84th Hunger Games
by Phallon Walls
Summary: **CLOSED** Submit your own tribute, will they live? Who is lucky? 24 tributes, 1 arena, so deadly that even the victor might not be able to survive. Rated T because, well... it's the Hunger Games. Really nothing more to say.
1. Tribute form

**The 84th Hunger Games**

* Authors Note: In the reviews, Fill in the description of your character. Then I will write a story about them in the Hunger Games. May the odds be Ever in your favor!

**GENDER-**

**DISTRICT-**

**FULL NAME- **

**AGE-**

**BIRTHDAY-**

**MOTHER-**

**FATHER-**

**SIBLINGS (optional)-**

**FEELINGS FOR SIBLINGS-**

**STRENGTH-**

**WEAKNESS-**

**WEAPON HANDELD-**

**PERSONALITY (at least 5 traits)-**

**HAIR COLOR-**

**HAIR LENGTH-**

**HAIR TYPE-**

**HAIR STYLE-**

**EYE COLOR-**

**HIGHT-**

**SKIN COLOR-**

**CHARIOT COSTUME-**

**REAPING COSTUME-**

**INTERVIEW OUTFIT-**

**BATTLE STRATAGY-**

**ROMANCE (optional)-**

**ALLIES (yes or no)-**

**VOLENTEERED OR CHOSEN-**

**IF VOLENTEERED WHY-**

**IF CHOSEN REACTION-**

* The list is so long because I want to make sure you are happy with what I make your character do. If you have any suggestions while I am writing, I would love to hear them. Sorry if your charater does not get chosen. Good Luck!


	2. District1 Girl Reaping

**The 84th Hunger Games**

**District 1**

Girl- Helena Carter

Reaping day. I love seeing the scared looks on peoples faces. Most of the kids look normal, as if they were just going to walk through a park. Well, better get ready.

My silk flowing, white dress. Really one of the only things that brings out my girly-girl side are my dresses, which i do not wear that often. My long, golden blonde hair falling strait down my back. I wish to be in the Hunger Games soo bad, I have been training since I was 9, so i would have a very good chance of winning.

"HELENA, HARMONY, SILK!" Glossomere, my father calls, "ARE YOU READY?"

"Yes," Silk and Harmony say.

"HELENA, ANSWER YOUR FATHER!" Winter, my mom yells.

" Yes," I grumble half heartedly. All I really want is to be reaped today. My family gathers together, and we walk out the front door.

When we reach the square, Winter tells Silk to go to the 14 year olds, Harmony to go to the 12 year olds, and tries to tell me to go to the 17 year olds, but I am already half way there.

"We do not need to hear this speech, we already heard it like, 5 times," I wisper to the random girl next to me. I look over to the boy 17 year olds. All staring at me. The usual. Boys mostly seem to worship me here.

"Helena Carter!" I look around. It turns out that I got reaped. Once I realize this, i get a smug, confident look on my face. I walk up and stand on the stage, next to the walking blob of ketchup, known in the Capotol as Manage Wenker.


	3. District 2 Girl Reaping

**The 84th Hunger Games**

**District 2**

Girl- Jordan Hall

Finaly. I'll be able to go to the Hunger Games. Today, if I am not chosen, I will volenteer. My first reaping will be my last because when I win, I will become a victor, and victors, never have to go into the games again. Today, when I join the 12 year olds, I will volenteer and no matter what they say, I will go in, I will be a tribute.

"HEY!" Karter, my older brother yells, " Time to train!" My brother has been training me for the Hunger Games, ever since he won, my dad, I dont really think he cares if I go into the games, My mom already hates me, unless I become a victor, then she will pretend that she always loved me. Thats what happend to Karter.

"KARTER, IT'S REAPING DAY, AND IT STARTS IN HALF AN HOUR!" I scream. There happens to be alot of screaming in the house because my mom built my room on the other side of the house than everyone else. Oh my god, half an hour, I better get ready. My first time wearing my short cut black strapless dress. My short, blonde hair down, bangs in my face. Good, now I will not have to see my mom. Karter is waiting for me to join him at the front door.

" Ready?" He must be reading my mind, because when we are walking to the city square, I swear I see a few tears fall from his eyes. "No matter what, you will try, right?" Karter says.

"I will," and then he was gone. I go to the 12 year olds. The speech already started. Thank goodness, I won't have to hear the whole thing.

"Ladies First!" The Tattoed mutant says with a smile too large to be real.

"Jordan Hall!"

"YES!" I scream. I run up the stairs and stand happily on the stage.

"Any volenteers?" The mutant, who's name is Malli called.

" I VOLENTEER!" The voice comes from the 18 year olds.

"NO!" I scream. " YOU 18 YEAR OLD, STAY PUT! I AM GOING INTO THE HUNGER GAMES! AND I, WILL, WIN!" after that, the croud is silent staring at me. Karter starts the flood of clapping and cheering. Next thing I know, even my mom is standing on her feet.


	4. District 3 Girl Reaping

**The 84th Hunger Games**

* Hey guys, Its Phallon, just want to mention that there is a drout in BOY TRIBUTES! Just in case you were wondering why I did only girls first. Thanks 3

-Phallon

**District 3 **

Girl- Roseline Von Lan

Ahh, reaping day. Why do so many people dread it? I mean, sure they send you into an arena to kill other people, but really, I think it would be fun. My dad has already been in the Hunger Games, he said it scared him so bad, ha still shivers and screams at random times. He isint as strong and prepared for the games as me. The only person who is ready like me is my twin, Kato.

I think of all this as I put my light blonde hair into a bun with side bangs. My dress is slightly small, I told my mom, Crystal to get me a new one but instead she bought a new suit for Kato. I love my twin, he is another part of me I would not be able to live without. Gosh this little blue dress is tight.

"Hey Rose," I see Kato standing at my door.

"Hey,"

"So, whats your plan to get into the games?''

"Phhh, what plan?" Usually I could lie to anybody, but I could never seem to lie to Kato.

"Rose..."

"FINE! Im volenteering,"

"Careful with what you are doing," He is now backing out of my room untill he is gone. "By the way," His head pokes back in " That dress looks really good on you," and he is gone.

When I join the 14 year olds at the reaping, Kato is squeezing the blood out of my fingers. _BLOOD!_ I love blood.

"HELLO! My name is Elisa! You should all be happy, for the HUNGER GAMES!" Seriously, you think thar will get the croud fired up? Now you could hear a pin drop.

I scream " MAYBE WE WILL HAVE A VICTOR THIS YEAR!" The croud goes crazy. Elisa eyeing me carefully.

"Ok! Calm down! When the first rebellion starte-" The speech has started.

HALF AN HOUR! SHE WAS TALKING HALF AN HOUR NON STOP! But finaly she said the first words I have been waiting for.

"Any volenteers?"

"I VOLENTEER!" I yell as i run up the stairs, I put on the best smile I have on as I stand on the stage, expecially one at Elisa. Well, this will be fun.


	5. District 4 Girl Reaping

**The 84th Hunger Games**

**District 4**

Girl- Lena Amphitrite Oceanus

I don't like the games. My father wants me to volenteer when I am older. He always seems angry at me, for no aparent reason. His teal eyes always staring me down intensly, as if he knows something I dont. I love him anyway. My mother always makes me happy. She is also a great cook, which always reminds me of having somebody else to share it with...

No. Lena, they said no. You do not, nor ever, have a little sibling. You are an only child, and it will stay that way. My dirty blinde hair is tugging on my scalp, but I dont make a peep. Reaping day. Why are you here? I only wear my hair in a french braid for formal occashions, and that does not happen often. I usually have my hair in a pony tail, but, sometimes if I feel like it I put it down.

I look down at my white bouse and blue skirt, that goes so nicely with my tan skin, and teal eyes. My parents are already at the reaping, it started 12 minutes ago. They have a 15 minute speech. Well, its now or never. I walk out of the room, but before I leave, I look in the mirror at myself one last time, because I have a feeling that that will be my last look at myself for who I really am. Lena, the calm, kind and gentle girl from District 4. The one without a younger sibling.

I soon find myself jogging to the square. Once I steap into the 14 year old place, I hear the worst words somebody could hear.

" Lena Oceanus, Welcome to the Hunger Games!"

All the blood drains out of my face. No, it couldent be me. But it is. I keep my cool as I walk up on stage, but obviously my face looks terrified.

"Any volenteers?"

Please, somebody volenteer. No. Nobody. Not even a criket. Thats it. My last chance, closed. I will be going into the Hunger Games, but i will make sure I stay away from all those Crazy lunatics. And if that happens, then maybe, just maybe, I will return home.


	6. District 5 Girl Reaping

**The 84th Hunger Games**

*Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a week, the weekdays are really busy for me, but i'll try to punch out a few chapters this weekend, and whenever I can in the weekdays. Plus I also need girl tributes from 7 and 8, and boy tributes from 1,2,5,6,7,8,10,11. WE NEED BOYS! Thanks.

**District 5**

Girl- Nicole Jarette

"STEVEN!" I yell " GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"GET OUT!" Steven, my brother bangs on the door to the bathroom.

" GO TO MOM'S!" I hate him. With all the guts I have. I look at my strait, blonde hair in the mirror. I always wanted my hair to be really long, but everytime, my mom snips it to my mid-back. My ironed white shirt fitting perfectly. My black slacks, remind me of how short I am. I an only 4 feet tall, and I am 13. GOD! The REAPING! IT STARTED 1 HOUR AGO!

I am out the front door as soon as possible, but I won't run. I hate doing anything that requires wasting energy. Wow. 5 minutes and I see the reaping. Closer this year than last. I barely get to the 13 year olds when I hear,

"NICOLE JARETTE!"

"YAY!" I scream as i run up on stage. Whait a second, this is for the Hunger Games, I shouldent be happy, but I was anyway. Surely I would feel the pain soon enough, but why feel bad, when you are so happy? But I am good at climbing and swimming, so I may be able to get away, and who knows, this might be fun.


	7. District 6 Girl Reaping

**The 84th Hunger Games**

*Hi, sorry that I havent updated in a while, but I NEED MORE TRIBUTES! I still need a girl from district 7 and 8, and boys from 1,5,6,7,8, and 10. But remember, I need the girl tributes soon, because this chapter is district 6 girl. I need the next 2 district girls filled in before I can continue the story. Dont forget to read all the chapters to know all the tributes. Thanks!

**District 6 **

Girl- Auora Tinsel

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I yell. We were at the reaping, it will start in 10 minutes. My best friend, Tin, was being beat up by Roy. He was walking away with Tin's shirt, when I yelled at him.

"WHO SAID THAT!" Roy says, he turns around, obviously annoyed.

"Me, and what are you going to do about it?"

"Who said that, was it the little girl with the red dress?" He smirked. I am 17, and My dress is red and made of cotton. My mom forces me into it every year.

"Roy, you better give Tin his shirt back,"

"And who is going to make me?" He steps closer to me until he is looking down at me, in my face.

"You did not just say that," I say out of gritted teeth. Roy is obviously a foot taller than me, but I take my strongest fist and swing it to the side of his face, knocking him to the ground and taking out two of his ugly black teeth. Tin's shirt flying out of his hands. I dive to catch it. I hand it back to Tin, and we run to the 17 year olds.

My black wavy hair is starting to fall out of its braids. I look at my porcilen fist. Good, no blood.

"Uhh, thanks Auora, again." Tin says uncomfertably.

"Its ok, just..."

"No, its not ok, you are always protecting me, I owe you big."

"No you dont!"

"NO AUORA! I OWE YOU!'' Now he is yelling at me but the croud is silent.

"Auora, thats you!" Rin wispers to me. Everyone is now staring at me.

"CRAP! I GOT REAPED!" I yell to Tin. I run up to the stage and stand on it. I get in front of the microphone and say,

"To hell with the games, I'm winning this thing."


	8. District 7 Girl Reaping

**The 84th Hunger Games**

*****Hey, I have all the girl tributes, but I NEED BOY TRIBUTES! Because the tribute spots are so filled, please have a prefered district and a backup district. Thanks so much! BTW... this chapter will be really short.

**District 7**

Girl- Jessica Floyd

I look down at my grey dress, with rinstones. I tug at the bottom a bit, it's a bit small, but I wanted my mom to spend the money on a new dress for Marissa, my 14 year old sister. Anyway, this is the last year I have to wear this dress. My last reaping. My last chance to protect my sister from the Hunger Games.

I look in the mirror, deciding to put my brown striped blonde, shoulder length hair in a messy bun or down. Lets go with down. I look around my messy room.

"What should I do?" I ask my cat, Fluffy. But he just meows. He is Marissa's pet. I really don't know why he stays in my room, we dont hate eachother, but I wouldent say we love eachother.

I step out the door to be welcomed by the cold breeze. I decide to run to the reaping, I bet Marissa is already there. I need to be there before they pick the name out, so I could volenteer if Marissa was picked. But what are the chances of that happining.

I am at the reaping and hear,

" MARISSA FLOYD!" You have to be kidding me.

"I VOLENTEER!" I yell before she even has a chance to move her feet. I run on that stage, and stand, secretly scared on the inside.

* OH YEAH, I forgot to tell you, I made a new story called One Among Others, Its gonna be pretty awesome...


	9. Final Tribute List Yay

**The 84th Hunger Games**

**FINALY DONE! GOOD LUCK!**

**TRIBUTE LIST**

District 1

Girl- Helena Carter

Boy- Krakton Raz Gotnex

District 2

Girl- Jordan Hall

Boy- Galron Jerad Kentor

District 3

Girl- Roseline Von Lan

Boy- Justin Lee

District 4

Girl- Lena Amphitrite Oceanus

Boy- Alexander Xamer Bedner

District 5

Girl- Nicole Jarette

Boy- Ross Merray

District 6

Girl- Aurora Tinsel

Boy- Derrk Valon

District 7

Girl- Jessica Martina Floyd

Boy- Roketi Merkava

District 8

Girl- Poppy Rose Leif

Boy- Derek Skyver

District 9

Girl- Victoria Krisy

Boy- Spam Fargo

District 10

Girl- Oddette Claffey

Boy- Leon Darius

District 11

Girl- Hope Mable

Boy- Caius Bay

District 12

Girl- Thalia Isabella Blackwell

Boy- Travis Kane


End file.
